Soul Eater: Meister
by KawaiiHanabishieReiya
Summary: A new type of Meister and people has emerged after the battle of 'Madness'. Where did they come from? What kind of power of do they posses? The only answer to that was "If Witches, Werewolves, Golems and Death God exist, why can't other creatures exist too?" SoulxMaka, TsubakixBlack*Star, KidxThompsonSisters


Dear Diary,

I thought that once 'Madness' was gone, everything will be back to normal...

But I should have expected this...  
In all the books of heroes and fictional I read, there was always another villain would come out, even stronger than before...

But wasn't it always in the figment of imagination of an author who wrote this types of books?

...For once in my life, I wasn't proud to ask help if I needed it, I would always correct myself if I saw myself in the wrong side of the argument, but now...

...is also wrong to wish that I wish that I was right that everything was over?

All these started with them, the new type of Meisters. They called themselves as Armor Meister. Instead of turning into weapons, they turn into an armor. Kid was surprised and Professor Stein requested a mission on capturing one, to dissect them, to the point he slightly lost control of his 'Insanity'. Not only of that... I...

I couldn't link with Soul anymore.

I tried everything, but nothing worked. I couldn't bear to look at my partner anymore, my body would freeze, sometimes when I'm beside him, my chest felt like it could explode. I even ran away from him! For unknown reasons, to boot! AH! What is wrong with me!? I want to hold hands with him like I used too, but I couldn't without thinking too deeply! When did his hand became so big and mine small!? When did his actions became so annoying to the point I would always get blamed for always criticizing him!?

WHY IS HE SO DENSE THAT I COULDN'T STAND TO BE BESIDE HIM WITH ALL THESE THINGS RUNNING INTO MY HEAD AND THE FACT THAT I FEEL LIKE I RAN AROUND DEATH CITY 10 TIMES JUST BEING WITH HIM! WHY WHY WHY!? ARGH!

Even worse, when Soul was surrounded with girls(not to mention their heavy scented perfumes, and scary clown makeup) squealing left and right, despite knowing that he was irritated to the point of wanting to slice their heads off, I would usually laugh it off saying 'Isn't this you wanted, being cool and all? Suck it up!', but now I just want to grab Soul, turn him into a scythe and slice those annoying 'kyah kyah' 'gyah gyah' noise up!

Sometimes, even I find myself surprised, when I unconsciously chopped Soul, every time Blair would go naked, or he would nosebleed in front of a girl or even mention a girl that I don't know off!

I... mean sure, he is a pervert, but lately, I feel that, that wasn't a reason why I chopped him on the head and I couldn't understand him more than I used to. Why the hell is that!?

There was also a day, I spent in the whole library, (even asked for my dad's ID) just trying to figure out my sickness is, none of the symptoms stated in those medical books is what I'm currently suffering on!

Did Asura leave something in me? A fragment of 'Madness'? If so, what should I do!? I….

...

...

...

...

"Oi, Bookworm! You're going to be late for school!"

A familiar cool voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs, as a sound of a door opening was heard. A familiar girl with ash brown hair with pigtails jumped in fright. She dropped her pen and accidentally knocking back her chair, which was unusual for a girl like her.

"GOOD LORD SHINIGAMI!? Its 7:00!? GYAH! I'm going to be late and I haven't even dressed up yet! Go on ahead, I'll be right down!" and thundering sounds was heard from below.

A boy with his famous sweatband and snowy white hair paused in the doorway hearing the noise from upstairs. "Maka?"

Dark red yet bright eyes looked up in curiosity. 'For the bookworm to be late… Something is up…' he thought. Knowing his partner all too well, this was not Maka. Maka was a girl who would prefer to go to school and attend classes to the dot rather, shopping for books rather than shopping for clothes. This was new.

The white hair boy, closed the door and carefully as silent as possible went up the stairs, towards his Meister's room. There he saw his Meister's door slightly ajar, and knowing her, she might chopped him hard like a karate master he watched on the TV last night for peeking into her room…but this was really unusual for her to be so late and clueless of the time. It's a risk, he has to take.

"Oi...Ma-" his eyes peering into the slightly ajar door. There his eyes widen, his Meister was not even ready for school yet. He watched the girl named Maka still in her PJ's, darting back and forth stuffing things inside her bag, like he would do. Unconsciously, he pushed the door open and before he realized he spoken out Maka's name causing the girl to snap her neck at him.

"!?" the girl literally jumped and dropped her things with a thud. "Soul!? What are you-"

Soul, the white haired boy, blinked in surprised, before grinning and leaning his shoulder on to the doorframe. "Well, Well look who it is, Maka, the top 1 of the class, lover of books and her godly love for academics…is late for class. What's going on, Maka?"

Maka blushed and continued on stuffing her biology and shinigami books in her bag, "Well, that goes to show that I'm a normal human being. I can be late sometimes you know," she replied, as she stuffed her assignment in.

"You, being late for school is when Kid will be stopping his symmetric obsession."

"Really?"

"Yup." Soul's grin just got even wider. "So…what's up Maka?"

The girl just glared, "nothing is up, Soul. I just had…a problem…that I can't seem to get the answer, lately." Her partner just rose his eyebrows up in disbelief, and Maka simply glared " what!? I'm a normal human being alright, I'm not a brain whiz. I got problems I can't solve." She moved to her closet and took out her school uniform; a beige sweatshirt, white long sleeved polo, the typical blue necktie and her famous black long tailed vest.

"oh, what kind of problem? Maybe if you tell me, I could help you." Soul said, but all he got was a sweet smile from his partner, "W-What is with that f-face" he stuttered.

"Well…. I would be very happy if you could help me Soul! Actually you could start right here and now" her voice tinged with suspicion and a voice that made Soul fear what is coming to him.

"W-What is it?" he watched Maka sweetly making her way towards him, causing him to take a few steps backwards.

"GET OUT." A thick book that has a title "Linking for dummies" flew down and hit Soul's head on that caused Soul to topple backwards. The door slammed closed, and the sound of a lock being locked.

"IF YOU WANTED TO CHANGE YOU COULD HAVE ASKED NICELY, YOU SHITTY BOOKWORM! LIKE I CARE ABOUT YOUR FLAT CHESTED-" and the same book that was chopped on him was thrown at him this time. "PERVERT" came out from the closed door.

"…the 'Thanks' I get for offering my help, next time I'm not helping you. Ah, shit. I'm getting a headache. I wonder if my nose is broken." He grumbled, as he makes his way out the house

….

….

….

Maka who was behind the door, smiled at the typical aloof of Soul, "Seriously, I wanted you out of the room. Oh well, better start dress-AH!?" The girl froze and turned pale as she noticed a familiar black cat with a hat sitting on her desk reading a particular book. "BLAIR!? WHEN DID YOU GET- HOW DID YOU- DON'T READ THAT!" Maka jumped towards her desk, and being the cat Blair is, she simply jumped towards the bed, with a cat like smirk on her face, noticing Maka's furious red face.

"My, My Maka, if you have told me your predicament, I could have helped you know. After all, I lived quite a life to know what you are experiencing right now."

"One, don't you touch any of my personal things or I'm throwing you out. Two, you know about my sickness!?" Maka grabbed the collar of Blair and raised her eye to eye with a eyes like a predator watching their prey. Blair could only try and wiggle free, but it was no use.

"Well, you can say it's a sickness, more like everybody has it….but for others it may be a good thing…others bad thing. Just like chickenpox." Blair said, "…I'll will tell you more if you put me down~"

Maka stared at the cat before putting her down, "Now tell me. What is this?"

"For being the top 1 student in the academy, you sure are quite naïve Maka." Blair said, now completely happy and feeling naughty right now. "…but that's alright. You're normal Maka, you have not one slightest bit of Madness in you…well if you don't do something~" then suddenly she transform into this busty lady with a witch hat, "Oh my poor sweet Maka, I can't believe you're growing up! Too slow, but You're still growing!" Blair, now a full grown human hugged Maka, hugging her until Maka's head was almost buried within her chest.

"Is that everyone views me, I-have-the-answer-to-everything!? So what is this sickness!? And stop squishing me in your breast!" Maka pushed Blair away and glared at her hard, "and I have to go to school now. If you don't tell me what it is, pray to shinigami I don't throw you out like a rag cloth out the window."

"Yes, Maka we do actually. Well, the only way out of that sickness is-!" Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of an alarm clock. It was coming out from Blair. "Oh my, its' my pumpkin-kin clock. Time for my snack! Well, sorry to leave you hanging but my snack time won't wait." She hopped out of Maka's bed and approached the door ignorant of the glares she's getting.

"But seriously Maka, don't worry about it, everyone has it!" and the she was off.

"… everyone has it huh?" Maka echoed the words, and silence fell on her. The sound of the second hand of the clock filled the room, and another alarming sound came in ringing, scaring the girl out. "W-What is it this time?" She looked at the cuckoo clock given to her on her birthday by her father,

"Its 8:00! Its 8:00 PAPA LOVES YOU SO VERY MUCH, MY SWEETEST LITTLE ADORABLE SMARTEST HONEY BU-GYAAH" The life of the cuckoo clock was done as it was chopped by a dictionary,

"If it was going to be like, I should have taken that thing out, and I'm not going ask how it got here but…I'm really late!" Maka dressed up as fast as she could, grabbed a toast on the dinner table and out she went running towards a familiar academy located at the center of the city.


End file.
